teahrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Races Common Races * Humans '''- By far the most common race, humans are socially accepted anywhere in Trohadiri. Though not innately magic, humans are incredibly adaptable and have learned to harness it's power with ease. There's only one family of Sorcerers native to Trohadiri; the Ambercrowns * '''Vari ''(Elves)'' - These mystical creatures are seen as outlanders native to the wilderness, bizarre and otherworldly, they have evolved based on their natural surroundings, creating many different sub-races. Though they rarely seek out life in civilization, exceptions do exist. They are generally untrusted in human civilizations. * Dwarves '''- Dwarves are a sub-terrainian dwelling species, prefering to live out their days in the confines of their underground kingdom or hanging cities, though some do live in human civilizations. Naturally averse to magic, they instead turned their focus to technological advancements, creating complex machinery and vehicles, with some possessing the power to create magical artifacts to use in place of regular magic. * '''Hin (Halflings) - Halflings were the pioneers of Trohadiri, and yet despite this, they never settled anywhere to claim lands of their own. You can find Halflings in almost any city, town, or village you visit. They are natural explorers with a tendency to form bonds and travel in groups or caravans. * Half-Elves '''- Humans and Elves, while generally at odds, do occasionally come together in the name of love. When this happens, Half-Elves are born. Similar to humans with Elvish features, including a tendancy towards magic, they are comfortable both in the wilds and human civilizations. Uncommon Races * '''Dragonkin (Dragonborn) - ''Born of a ritual long ago among the Dragonlords to act as servants, the Dragonkin revolted against their tyrannical creators which eventually lead to the extinction of the Dragonlords. They're feared as ruthless killers and distrusted for betraying their masters, despite their help in the Dragonlords downfall. * '''Gnomes '- Living at the very northern tip of Trohadiri under the rule of the Ice Queen, gnomes are almost always happy, even in the bleakest of times. They believe it is their duty as a living creature to bring about and spread happiness wherever they go. Though Gnomes very rarely travel south, when they do, it’s to spread their happiness to those in need. They deliver small toys and trinkets to children good of heart on the 25th of Freol. * Half-Orcs - Shunned by both sides of their heritage, half-orcs are never met with a warm welcome, wherever they venture. Bulking brutes with an angry tendency, it's not rare to find them working as sellswords or mercenaries. * Tieflings - Tieflings are few and far between, and are always met with caution and distrust. They carry the blood of demons, and have a tendency of acting against the normalities of society in a way that makes others uneasy at their presence. Classes Common Classes * 'Bard '- Musical fighters and tellers of lore, Bards travelling the world bringing knowledge of times past and news of world happenings. Bards are seen to be immune to political corruption, speaking truly and honestly, lest they be expelled from their college. * 'Cleric '- Devout agents of the Gods, old and new, they call upon the heavens for their divine abilities. Battle-hardened warriors efficient in both hand-to-hand and spellcasting combat. * 'Fighter '- The traditional warrior, they are the most versatile when it comes to martial ability. Knights, Mercenaries, front-line soldiers, they often turn to adventuring for a bit fortune or fame. * 'Ranger '- Borderland wanderers and wilderness explorers, rangers have an affinity for the lands beyond civilization and a soft spot for wild beasts. Along with a wide array of combat abilities, they call upon the Nature Spirits to cast spells, making no other better equipped to wander the untamed lands. * 'Rogue '- Thieves, Assassins, and Pirates alike, they use their martial prowess to dance in and out of combat, using stealth and trickery to confuse their foes. Uncommon Classes * 'Barbarian '- Warriors of untamable rage, reckless and fearless, they thrive in the wilds among animals and beasts, believing civilization is no viture, but a sign of weakness, a Barbarian embraces their animal insticts a primal ability. * 'Druid '- Worshippers of the Old Gods, they live in the wilds maintaining the balance. They harness the powers of nature, and are able to reshape their bodies into that of wild animals. * 'Monk '- A master of martial arts, they draw upon and harness the power of their own spirit to excel in combat. They train their mind, body, and soul, by meditating. Prioritising spiritual progression over anything else, they find themselves uncomfortable conforming to societal norms. * 'Paladin '- A warrior of faith and righteousness, they strive to bring justice to the mortal realm. Bound by a sacred oath, they channel power bestowed upon them by their faith, but follow the tenents of their order above anything else, bar the few that break their oathes to fight for something more sinister. * 'Sorcerer '- Gifted with magical prowess from birth, their magic is bizarre and dangerous. Often resulting in unexpected and unintended happenings, sorcerers are generally frowned upon in civilization for their uncontrollable wild surges. * 'Warlock '- A powerful pact with an otherworldly being, Warlocks offer eternal servitute in exchange for their powers, granting them devastating abilities, Warlocks are just as fierce with their blade as they are with their spells. * 'Wizard '- Masters of the arcane, they learned to harness the magic of the Weave through study. Bound to their studies, Wizards are the most versatile and accepted of the spellcasters.